LGBT: History month
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is a month, where the LGBT community can celebrate who they are and have a great time with their loved ones, even if they are the same gender as them. Because no one deserves to be prosecuted, just because you love someone, who is the same gender as you.


**Hello everyone. Here is a one-shot for LGBT history month. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is Rio De Janerio and it is a sunny day, lot's of birds are in Nico and Pedro's nightclub as they danced together. All of the birds in attendance and dancing on the dance-floor are LGBT, these birds are here to having a good time and to celebrate a special time. They are here to celebrate LGBT history month, due to the fact that they are all LGBT.

Amongst the birds in attendance for this special month are Bia and Alondra, a Lesbian couple that have been in a romantic relationship for a long time. Although, they aren't the only ones as they are joined by Bia's younger brother, Tiago and his boyfriend, Jason. Those two are also here to celebrate being LGBT, because they accept who they are.

When the dancing was done for the moment, Bia took to the stage as she wanted to speak to every bird in attendance. This caught every bird's attendance as they, along with their partners, began to look at Bia and they listened to what she had to say to them all. Especially when it is very important for them to hear, what could be inspiring words.

"Hello everyone, I hope that you're all enjoying yourselves" said Bia as she spoke to the crowd, who cheered in response. "Well, we all know what this month is, it is LGBT history month, a time, where we celebrate who we are and to celebrate being with our loved ones, even if they are the same gender as us".

"We all know, that we have all been through a tough time, one way or another, because we have been forced to hide our sexuality from others and that we had been forced to be something that we are not, just so other people can believe that being in love with a person, who is the same gender as you, is a sin".

"You know what I see?, I see every LGBT bird in this nightclub, who is willing to get out there and show the world that we do exist and that we should never be forced to hide, who we are. Because why?, well, it's simple, we have the right to love whoever we want to love, even if it's someone of the same gender as us".

"Because to hide who we are, will only bring more pain and suffering, even if it's for our greater good. Sure, there are those who believe that we are being sinful, because of the fact that we love someone, who is the same gender as us. But, we will never back down in the face of such evil and fear, because we are LGBT, we deserve to love our same gender loved ones without fear of prosecution and death".

"I know that we will continue to face such hard times. Some people might still be against us. But we will break down those barriers, because we all know one thing and that one thing is...We are Lesbian, we are gay, we are bisexual and we are transgender and we will never be silenced. We will fight on, we are going to survive all of these current and future dreadful ordeals, because we are LGBT and we deserve to love whoever we love. No one, especially if you are LGBT, deserves to be prosecuted because you love someone, even if they are of the same gender".

Cheers erupted from the crowed in attendance, knowing that Bia had made an epic speech. They all agreed with what Bia had said in her speech, especially when they know that they have a right to love, whoever they want to love without fear of prosecution or death. A fact that only made them cheer louder than ever before as Bia left the stage.

She made her way back to her girlfriend, Alondra, who had tears forming in her eyes. She embraced Bia with an warm hug, before she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the beak as a way of showing her appreciation for the speech that Bia had made on stage. Bia returned the kiss, which lasted for a few more seconds, until they eventually broke the kiss.

"Bia, I have got to admit, that speech was truly amazing!" said Alondra as she held Bia's wings with her own. "It was the most wonderful thing, that I have ever heard".

"I'm glad that you liked it, Alondra, I did for you and them" said Bia as she smiled before looking at the other LGBT birds. "These birds, they all need hope in the dark times".

"You have given them hope, Bia, they like you for doing that" said Alondra as she wrapped her wings around Bia's waist. "Besides, we will get through those times, together".

"I know, Every single one of us, needs to stick together" said Bia as she wrapped her wings around Alondra's neck. "Though, we will be met by resistance from other birds".

"We will overcome that resistance, Bia, I know we will" said Alondra as she and Bia began an romantic slow-dance. "Anyway, let's enjoy our time together, shall we?".

Bia smiled as she looked at Alondra, deep in the eyes. The two slowly lured their faces towards each other, where their beaks met in a passionate kiss. The two continued to kiss each other, knowing that they deserve and have the right to be together. They also know, that being a Lesbian, gay, Bisexual or Transgender isn't wrong, it's natural.

* * *

**Awwww, I just love the speech that Bia made, because it shows that being LGBT isn't wrong and it most certainly isn't a sin. It is only a natural thing.**

**Also, to all those Rio authors who are LGBT, it's ok to write stories that involve an same-sex pairing, because you guys and the LGBT community need to be represented more, because no matter how many people try to deny it, but, LGBT people such as you do exist and you deserve to be represented more.**

**I decided to write this one-shot, because it is LGBT month here in the UK and it is a time, where the LGBT community can celebrate who they are and enjoy being with their loved ones, even if they are the same gender as them, so, you can definitely see why I decided to create this one-shot.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot, everyone.**

**Please read and review, while also click the Favourite/follow button if you liked this one-shot. :)**


End file.
